elementals_the_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Song
Song is not a Moonhunter, but appears frequently, usually when something interesting is about to happen. It is unknown how she knows when something important is about to happen or when trouble will befall the Moonhunters, but it is suspected that Song has traveled into the Moonhunters' future. Past Little is known about Song, a mysterious and secretive Time-traveller, or master/mistress of time. Her real name is also a mystery, as she is known only as "song", though Light Spirits call her "Wise Spirit" and she is greatly respected by all Elementals, being known as "Sage One". It is unknown if song is elemental, as she looks like "an earth and light spirit half-clan with a water spirit name". Her past is a mystery, largely speculative. Age and Appearance Song has lived for a very, very long time; since before the beginning of the original Moonhunters, and has warned Alira that, "A long life isn't always a better one. You have to live on, alone." Despite her old age, she maintains a youthful appearance and is agile and nimble as any young Elemental. Song has very curly blond hair and brilliant green-grey eyes. Weapons Of a short stature, Song isn't very imposing or imdimidating but is surpringly adept with her double-ended sword known as "Miræo", twirling it in the middle of battle, as skilled as Alira. "Miræo" loosely translates as "Shining death", but Song prefers to think of it as "mirror" for its bright, reflective surface. She is known to excel at hand-to-hand combat. In the Final Battle, Song is seen using both Miræo and just using her hands and feet. Also, she has slapped Alira more than once, usually because Alira has done something "equivalent to the intelligence of a mushroom" and Song once told her "that was stupid! Nothing, NOTHING is gained when you are being an idiotic bonehead!". Personality Clever, Song has a odd, sharp wit. She is always cheerful, but Alira has sensed sadness hidden deep inside her. Eccentric, she makes seemingly random comments in a very matter-of-fact way. She shows great self-control, refusing to give in to her sadness even at times when all things seems lost. She is strong-willed and stubborn as well as very determined. Her greatest trait, though, is her selflessness which is demonstrated as she risks her life for the Moonhunters over and over. She once took a knife in the arm to stop it from hitting Alira, who was defenseless at the time. Abilities Although she is considered a time-traveller, Song has a very expansive knowledge of herbs as well as magic. She told Alira's future by traveling into it, taking Alira with her. Song is incredibly skilled at magic, managing to block spells and create force-fields that even Alira cannot, though she claims to be horrible at magic and that she is no sorceress. Oddly enough, while she can do quite powerful things, she is unable to do the simplest of spells, such as using magic to move a rock. She has control over her own passage, and the passage of others, through time, a very unusual ability that no one else posseses. Song travels often with a cat by the name of __________, who can turn into a human. Alira suspects that ________ is a werecat, but is uncertain since werecats are myths and legends and possibly don't exist. She speaks in riddles, usually about her travels through time and space. "He who sails upon a sea of time is cursed with an immortal life; he who must always live on, forever alone, changing faces as he continues to live on; a lonely god." "I have seen things that you can't even imagine. Rooms that are bigger on the inside, a man who isn't a man with a life as long and lonely as mine, planets and stars you've never even imagined existed." Song has the ability to speak, read, and write almost any language with complete fluency, including the Forgotten Language of Speech. Also, she is hinted to not belong to the Elemental race, since she would've Bonded with ________ otherwise, but did not. Real World Connections In the acknowledgements, it is stated that Song is meant as a tribute to the Television series Doctor Who. She shares many traits with the series protagonist, the Doctor, and many of her mysterious quotes, such as the one about the "lonely god", refer to the Doctor. The author was inspired to create the character "Song" by Doctor Who's character "River Song", as she felt that Elementals needed a character that was mysterious, but knowledgeable; someone that wasn't a main character, but appeared often enough, like River Song. Also, when Song was created, the author was greatly inspired by the character Angela from the Inheritance Cycle by christopher Paolini.